


got me sprung

by BELDR0P



Series: that one pornshop!au starring naruto and sasuke [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feminization??, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, look ok using "pussy" to describe anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sasuke runs into naruto and gets finger blasted</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me sprung

**Author's Note:**

> i like the beginning more than the End but here it is (n2s: let go of italics)

It cuts you to the bone, the memory of his back as you burned up from the inside.  
  
The return home is hazy and your fingers tremble the whole way. It's disconcerting, the sheer  _disappointment_ you felt when he turned away. It's still there, a heavy weight on your lungs morphing with  _shame_ you just can't shake.   
  
Your breath comes too fast as you cross the threshold of your apartment. Shoes should be left at the door but, instead, you sink into the couch, laces still tight. You're not sure if your fingers are still trembling and you don't check. 

The television provides a hazy reflection and you sit quietly as the hours melt away. 

**

The sun has fallen away by the time you move into the bedroom. You have long since stopped trembling. You're coiled too tight, anger and shame at war with one another. 

You've been brought so low by a single idiot and it irritates the deepest parts of you.  
  
The rage builds and you can't rest. The sun doesn't start your day but it does get you moving so you pace and snarl and press thumbs to your eyes until you're  _ sure _. (Even though you can never be sure enough.)

Walking to the shop helps clear your head, reminds you why you're so angry, presses at the more horrified pieces of you. 

The shop is quiet, two people milling around off to the side. You march up to the counter, breath drawn too tight to your breast. He doesn't even look at you, disinterested and gazing off to the side.  
  
It makes you feel  small  and  _invisible_ and if there is something you are not, it is  _ invisible _ .   
  
" _Naruto_." You make your tone sharp and purposeful but he doesn't so much as twitch. Your chest gets tight but you don't let it stop you. Instead, you fall across the counter, fingers wrapped tight around the edges.

"..." But your throat is tight and it strangles words you haven't even thought of yet. 

You leave.

**  
  
You don't go back because that is not who you are. That person, that fucking  _idiot_ that went to his knees for some  _ dick_, was  _never_ you. You push the memory down low, let it curl tight in the deepest parts of you and stand tall.

And over time it gets easier to breathe until there is no longer an ache beneath your sternum. (Though you are sure it never existed in the first place.)  
  
Sometimes you remember the anger pounding at your skull, the dismissive fucking look on his face, the sheer  _ need_, and a tiny part of you crumbles.

You drag the pieces back together because what are you without them?

**

The first time you see Naruto again, it has been five months.

**

"Hey, bastard!" 

The shock hits you hard but you do not flinch. Months have passed since the two of you have spoken, that ridiculous moment in the shop being the last time. He says it again, eyes bright and mouth so wide his teeth mock you.

"What." 

Your tone is sharp and you hope to keep it that way.  
  
He  _ laughs_, claps a hand on your shoulder. It shocks you to your core, the familiarity of the gesture. He hasn't so much as looked at you in months and the first time he chooses to acknowledge you again, it's to throw a hand on your shoulder? 

The scowl on your face is practically a living thing. Animosity thrives beneath it and your fingers clench into fists. You can see the recognition in his face, the knowledge that you're angry and tense, but he doesn't even twitch. 

There's a shadow in the light of his eyes and you shove.

He stumbles, arms swinging out to catch something that isn't there, but he doesn't fall. His hands drag through his hair and you hope he shoves you back. But he doesn't. The smile has fallen from his face and there's too much caution in the way he stands.

You shove him again.  
  
He comes out swinging this time and the  _relief_ makes your knees weak. He clips you on the chin and you catch him in the side. When you catch sight of his eyes, they're dark and focused and you think you could bask and stretch in the heat of them. 

It isn't until you're scrambling on the floor, throwing elbows and knees, that you realize this is the closest you've been to him since the incident at the sex shop. There's a knee digging into your abdomen and a forearm across your throat like a bar but you can only think back to that instant. 

There's heat in your belly and in your cheeks even as you try to get better leverage to get out from beneath him. 

Until you don't.

He's stumbling to his feet, unsteady, face flushed and panting.  
  
He barks out, "Get  _ up_," and you snarl even as you scramble to your feet.   
  
There's a setting sun and too much space between the two of you. He pushes you, presses you to stone and tangles his fingers in your hair. He doesn't kiss, he  _bites_ and you bite back, tense and practically vibrating out of your skin.  
  
You  _ ache_, your knee shoved into his thigh and " _fuck _ " hissed between your teeth. He clamps rough hands to your ass and you drag your fingers down his spine.  
  
His touch whispers All or Nothing so you pant into his mouth, the sun a glow behind his stupid fucking head, and undo the buttons of your slacks. He's quick to slip his hands in the back, pulling and squeezing and you're so  hot . 

You swallow his groans, breathe your own right back, hope quietly that it never ends.

(it won't it won't)

He shoves your knees further apart with his own, grinds hard and slow until you're forced to swallow a whimper. You pant into his mouth, lick at his lips and teeth and tongue with every harsh drag of his hips.  
  
You think you could  _ fall apart _ beneath his hands and it makes you tremble.  
  
His fingers shift, press hard to the tight ring of your anus and you  _ moan _ . He hums, tilts his head and drops wet kisses on your chin and neck. You reach for his hands, pushing and pulling at them until he makes hard, purposeful circles around your hole, a careful finger dipping inside.  
  
You seize up, shudder, and he  _ grins_.   
  
You scowl, bring your elbow up  _hard_ into his chin. His teeth clack together and you feel a vicious sort of accomplishment even as his touch turns punishing. He shoves his finger in just as hard as your elbow to his face and you flinch even as you press into the touch.  
  
It has been months but this is what you wanted.  _ This_.

When he opens his mouth you see bits of blood on his teeth and you grin, feral and proud. He narrows his eyes, pries your teeth open with lip and tongue and feeds you the copper in his mouth. You keep your eyes open, locked on the slit of blue staring back at you. It's almost distracting, how bright it is.

But it, this, isn't enough.  
  
You drag his finger from you, scowl and "idiot. Did you even bring anything?" He doesn't so much as blink, hands falling from your skin. Your throat gets tight. You should have kept your mouth shut. You shouldn't have said  _ anything_. Stupid.

He's about to walk out of your life again and you want to drag the light from his eyes.

He laughs instead, bright and cheerful and you nearly flinch.  
  
"I'm a boy scout, Sasuke," and he winks, cheesy and so fucking  _ stupid_. But he's pulling lube from his pants and upending it over his hand like he plans to get the entire thing up you. You breath hitches and you think maybe you'd let him if he wanted. You can imagine it, lying on your back and breathing and taking him up to his wrist.

Your heart beats painfully in your chest, enthralled by the image until he's back in your space again, hands shoved right back down your pants. This time he doesn't wait, doesn't tease. He shoves two fingers in immediately, all business. You grunt and groan and dig your fingers into his biceps.

He laughs again and presses his mouth tight to your ear.  
  
"Baby, baby, baby... don't worry." Your legs shake. "Gonna be good for me this time? Gonna beg for me? Already letting me in this pretty pussy. Bet you missed me." Three fingers now and it's _ not enough_.   
  
" _Uhn_ , so tight. Probably been waiting all this time, tightening up for me." He coos and you want to scoff but your throat is too tight, chest hot. "Aw, babe, your pussy is trying to swallow me up. You want that? Want my hand?"  
  
You turn your face away and he hums, drags his free hand to your cock to set a punishing pace over the length of it. Your shoulders curl forward and you pant, soft and fast, until you're too close and  _ there_. He doesn't stop. He palms at you until you shake and try to press away from him.

He smiles when you finally look at him.

"Thanks, Sasuke,"

and walks away.

**

Your chest burns.


End file.
